The Seventh Guardian
by Goldpen
Summary: When the feuding between clans can cause the destruction of the world, it will take the cooperation of the seven Guardians to save it. Full summary inside, AU, YAOI, LietPol and others.
1. The skymother's solution

AN: I must be crazy, really I must be crazy, and starting another multi-chapter fic is insanity... How my brother manages it is beyond me.

Good version of a summary: When the feuding between clans can cause the destruction of the world, it will take the cooperation of the seven Guardians to save it. Unfortunately for the seventh chosen Toris, it's a little harder when the clan you were chosen to lead is known as the 'Lost clan' and considered myth. Not to mention the other Guardians are tools of the councils who want to continue the feud...

**Disclaimer:** I no own Hetalia, you no sue me. This story and plot line is completely mine.

* * *

><p>She created them to protect and to lead.<p>

She helped shape everyone's destiny, but when they took the free will given to them to the path of darkness, she knew that leaders were needed.

More than leaders were needed, for the people she guided controlled the forces of nature.

The land itself would be torn asunder if their greed and the sickness in their souls continued to grow.

The Sky-mother choose them, the same way she choose the first steps of the path for all the people.

But to them the markings she gave ran both arms, mimicking the symbols of the power.

The power given was to be the last defence; for the world was beginning to slip deeply into the madness of destruction.

They were her last hope.

They were to be called Guardians.

* * *

><p>Author's note!: So there is the quick teaser prologue. SO time for a bit of info so you don't get too confused with the next chapter. This is completely AU in this world there are seven clans each one representing one of the different elements. In fact they are considered chosen by the element since it doesn't always matter which clan you were born into. For the most part this is going to be a adventureROMANCE fic so there will be romantic pairings! The majority of these will be yaoi. As I introduce characters you are more than encouraged to suggest pairings, I already have a good idea who will be with who but if there is overwhelming feedback for a particular pairing you can probably twist my arm unless I really dislike the pair. The only two that cannot be altered is Lithuania/Poland and Germania/Ancient Rome.

The seven clans and their guardians: The other top two in each clan will be revealed as I write the chapters, or at least as I introduce the characters.

Fire: Ludwig

Air: Feliks

Light: Feliciano

Ice: Gilbert

Water: Yao

Darkness: Ivan

Earth: Toris

Anyway Please review and let me know what you think. The first chapter will be up very soon!

~Pen


	2. The 6th is Chosen

AN: Here you go guys the first chapter, please let me know what you think of this! I'd love to hear an opinion other than that of my BETA and brother Shire Folk!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia, I just own my ideas and the laptop/notebook where I write them down.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The 6th is chosen

The taunting calls followed Toris as he ran, his feet flying over the paths in the city. He could hear the calls of his tormentors and their footsteps nipping at his heels, they were once again from the Darkness Clan; slowly the noise was gaining in volume. He turned a corner to find himself staring at a dead end.

"Of course, just my luck." Toris muttered as he ducked into the shadows beside some stacked up wood, praying that they wouldn't think to look for him there.

It wasn't fair! It's not like he asked to be unmarked at sixteen; as if he wanted to be thrown out by his family in the Water clan. It was hard seeing his younger brother watch as he was ordered to leave and not claim relations with them. Harder still to see his other brother in the Ice clan ignore his existence. Both of his brothers lived in fear and shame, shame for the family that he wasn't chosen even by one of the rival elements, fear because his unmarked status left him a target for Ivan, the Guardian of Darkness. Toris couldn't find it in his heart to blame either of his brothers for the fear; Ivan's treatment was not something that he would wish upon his brothers.

The footsteps were coming closer. Toris could feel his heart begin to race as he berated himself for not sticking with Feliks when the pair decided to come into the city for some shopping and to visit Marius and Adalhard. Even if Feliks was unmarked like himself he never let anyone from any clan bully him. Everyone respected Feliks; or at least they respected his unbreakable spirit, despite the elements also not choosing him either by the age of 16 rather than the customary 12. Toris could hardly imagine life without the blonde by his side offering endless comfort and encouragement.

"There he is! Down the alley!" a shout startled Toris out of his thoughts. Swearing quietly, Toris quickly stepped out of the shadows, not willing to let his tormentors use their clan magicks without expending effort for it.

Nervously Toris looked up and met the violet eyes of Ivan who was making his way up to the front. Toris' eyes widened, he didn't know Ivan was here! Toris began to shake slightly as Ivan's smiled only grew.

"It seems we've caught our rabbit, da?" his childlike voice dripped with ice, sending chills and harder shakes down Toris' spine.

"Ivan please just go away." Toris pleaded his voice barely louder than a whisper. The hope within his heart deteriorating as the Guardian of Darkness watched him, eyes cold and childish smile never leaving his lips.

"I think not, da? My frightened rabbit is too cute when scared," was the response. Toris screwed his eyes shut fearful of what was going to happen next.

"Like leave him alone jerks!" the sudden voice rang out behind the crowd, as a protective wall of wind sprung into existence between Toris and Ivan, A shorter blonde shoved his way past the Darkness clan members to glare fiercely at Ivan hands on his hips. "Don't touch my Ris, Ivan," he hissed, as the wind died down.

"Fine, Fine, we'll leave him for now, da?" came the clearly reluctant response, "as you won't be around to protect him anymore now Feliks." The violet-eyed Guardian looked significantly to the other's arms as he spoke before walking away, his followers close behind.

The silence between the two boys grew as Toris got shakily to his feet, "Thanks Feliks."

Feliks spun around and latched himself onto his friend. "Toris! I was like so worried! When you didn't show up at Mari's place I totally freaked out! Never go somewhere without me anymore kay?"

Toris sighed as he stroked Feliks' back. As pleasant as it was to have the blonde in his arms, "I don't think I can promise that Feliks."

"Like why not?" the shorter male demanded.

Toris looked down, meeting the bright green eyes with his own softer moss-coloured. He pulled away, catching Feliks' hands as he moved. Dropping his gaze to them he felt stunned seeing what Ivan had seen earlier.

Feliks' arms from the last knuckle of his middle finger up to his elbow were covered in a white pattern. The pure white lines created images of clouds, from whirlwind tornados to the soft fluff of a summer's day. Toris felt the breath in his throat hitch. Both of Feliks' arms were marked, not just the right arm, but that meant... "Feliks," he breathed, "You're the chosen Guardian of Air."

"It's like totally exciting, right Ris?" Feliks bubbled as Toris just nodded; slowly the silence grew as Feliks clued in to why Toris wasn't completely overjoyed. "Toris,"

"Feliks," Toris interrupted him, "please just don't forget me okay?"

"I could never forget you!" Feliks exclaimed indignantly, hurt by his best friend's comment.

"Well just to make sure," Toris trailed off reaching behind his neck to pull off the necklace he wore, slipping it around the blonde's head. The leather cord dark against Feliks' pale skin, the pendant resting against his chest; the dark green stone was streaked with paler tones of green and white, and had been carved by Toris into the shape of a poplar leaf. Feliks looked at it and giggled softly.

"I always figured I'd get your pledge gift some other way Toris." The voice was softer and more wistful than Toris was used to hearing out of Feliks, he turned bright red at the implications and looked away, avoiding the blonde's intense gaze but not refuting the idea.

Hearing the chuckle again Toris felt something pressed into his palm and the brush of lips against his cheek and a broken whisper of, "You better keep it safe Toris." With that and a quick press of lips soft and cool against Toris' own Feliks was gone.

Toris looked down into his hand, in the center of the palm rested Feliks' carved cloudy turquoise ring. He slipped it on his finger and smiled sadly.

* * *

><p>Well yeah, it's kinda short but this is the best place to end for now. If you have any questions let me know! Here is a recap of the Characters brought up in this chapter!<p>

Ivan: Guardian of Darkness

Feliks: Guardian of Air

Ravis: member of the Water clan

Eduard: Third in Ice clan

Please review

~Pen


	3. Unusual Marks

AN: Well here we go another chapter for The seventh Guardian! I'd like to thank Hazins and Fell's Blessing for their reviews last chapter! I LOVE YOU! Same with thanking Shire Folk once again for agreeing to BETA for me even though he gets really uncomfortable when dealing with yaoi. Love you twin bro!

I don't own many things Hetalia is one of them.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Unusual marks

For someone whose magicks primarily dealt with the blocking of sight, Ivan's words had been like a prophecy. The next year passed without Toris seeing hide or hair of his best friend and pledged partner. Feliks had been practically confined within the ancient lands of the Air clan since the day he had been chosen; unable to go to the neutral middle grounds where Toris and their mentors Marius and Adalhard lived. Fortunately for Toris he was able to get some news of Feliks, unfortunately it included the orders he knew were coming.

"I'm sorry Toris," Adalhard said one day when Toris was over visiting him and Marius. "I've heard from my grandson in the Fire clan, and he's confirmed it. The Air council is refusing to acknowledge your pledge and has forbidden Feliks any contact with you; unless the elements choose you for their clan, which they find unlikely."

Toris sighed his head dropping down. "It's alright Adalhard, not like I expected any different; what with being the only seventeen year old in our world's memory un-chosen by the elements." He looked up his green eyes meeting the Fire elder's ice blue, "But how is he doing?"

The question startled a laugh out of the other elder he had come to meet. Marius was the opposite of Adalhard in almost every way possible. While both men were taller than Toris, Adalhard was the taller. Where Adalhard was muscular and powerful in his form, Marius was of a leaner build, not as obvious in his strength; Marius still had the thick dark curly hair from his youth, Adalhard's blonde long turned silver pulled back into a straight tail. The water elder smiled at Toris his dark eyes dancing.

"Ah don't worry Toris; he's doing just fine, if how he is annoying the Air elders is any indication. Remember that our grandsons are the guardians of Fire and Light; the idea is that if anyone is going to be good influences to him they and the other top two youth in Air are the best choice. Anyway, my darling Feli tells me amusing tales about his new friend who baffles Ludwig daily. So I of course hear about it, it sounds like he's acting like himself. Though he is unusually protective over a simple jade necklace." The sly smile on the elder's face as Toris flushed let him know that they both knew what it was. Toris twisted the ring on his finger around with a sheepish smile.

"Ah leave him alone Marius," Adalhard admonished with a slight smile for his pledged, before he refocused his attention on Toris. "Unfortunately, Toris, you know there isn't much more that we can tell you, anything I can find out from Ludwig I'll let you know about. The lines of communication between my grandson and myself aren't hampered by the council of elders quite as much as Marius and Feliciano, since we are of the same clan, even if they still try to exile the two of us for our choice in pledged."

Nodding slowly Toris stood up, "Thanks again, Adalhard, Marius. I need to head out now before the sun sets. Don't want to get caught by Darkness before I can reach the forest." He headed out the door into the city, with a wave.

Marius turned to his pledged and questioned, "Did you see his arms Ada?"

* * *

><p>Back in the forest Toris felt his body relax, thankful that he was once again in his sanctuary. Over the course of the year, the city had become more and more stifling. Not to mention the increase in activity from his tormentors in the Darkness clan. Those same tormentors were surprisingly unwilling to enter the forest to the Northeast. Toris suspected that it had to do with it being the beginning of the ancient clan lands of the lost Earth clan.<p>

At one point before the start of the feud there were seven clans blessed by the elements and the sky-mother; Fire, Air, Light, Ice, Water, Darkness, and Earth. Even before the feud there had been rivalries between clans, and alliances formed to counter them. Earth had mostly stood apart from the rivalries; they had served as healers for both the land and the people. One day though, everyone had woken up to find the clan missing. No amount of searching had revealed the whereabouts of the clan and now just two generations later, the clan was reaching the legendary story status, nothing was taught about them to the children anymore, simply that they were known to have some connection to plants and animals. Even though the elders of the clans had been alive and were children when the disappearance happened, they treated it as if the clan hadn't really existed. With no neutral clan to go to, to help sort out grievances, the once rivals grew into a heated hatred and feuds. The line was drawn; Fire, Light, and Air against Ice, Darkness, and Water. Brother had been turned against brother, for the element's choice disregarded bloodlines more often than not, and all for some half-imagined slight.

Toris continued to muse over the lost clan as he made his way to his home, a cabin in a little grove that he and Feliks had found years ago. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts as he prepared for bed and the end of the day grew closer he didn't notice the faint markings on his arms grow darker.

* * *

><p>Toris woke up the next day hearing soft murmuring in the outer room. For a moment his heart froze, fearful that his home had been discovered by his tormentors. Soon, though, the sounds roused his curiosity and he cautiously made his way out of bed. Slowly he slipped towards the door, opening it just enough to see.<p>

His breath all came out in a rush seeing the backs of the two elders in his kitchen, Marius laughing and Adalhard chiding gently and quietly. It was obvious that they had both been there for a while, and while it was unusual for the two of them to come out in the woods this wasn't the first time they were there. Though it did make it stranger that they were here before he had woken up, something must have happened or perhaps they just had information of something that he needed to know about.

"What are you two doing here?" Toris asked opening the door, arms crossed, "not that you aren't welcome but..." he trailed off as the elders turned to look at him.

"I told you he'd wake up," Adalhard muttered at the other, who just continued to laugh.

"Yeah yeah you did, but it's still amusing." Marius flashed a grin at the tall blonde before looking back to Toris. "Hey kid, you're wearing those long sleeves again, I bet you haven't noticed yet."

Furrowing his brow Toris looked between the two elders confused, "Noticed what yet?"

"Take off your shirt and look at your arms." Marius instructed still grinning at the brunette's confusion.

Slowly Toris pulled off the shirt, as he lowered his arms something looked off, taking a second look he bit off a shout, gasping instead.

Crossing all down his arms were golden brown lines, shapes forming leaves sprouted off the lines creating the image of vines along his skin. They trailed similar to Feliks' from his knuckles past his elbows. The colour was unlike anything he had seen before; none of the six clans had markings the colour of honey.

"What, what does this mean?" he whispered turning his arms in front of him. His eyes followed the vines that had twisted and turned all over him, giving the pale skin an almost tanned appearance.

"It means that you are going to have a harder time of learning your power than the rest of us boy." Was the curt response from the tall blonde.

"A harder time of it? Please Adalhard just tell me what these marking mean." Toris pleaded voice soft and wavering.

"Toris, that colour is sacred to the Earth clan. The vines and leaves are their symbol just like the clouds on Feliks', the wave on Marius, and the flame on mine." Adalhard gestured to his right arm where his symbol rested on the back of his hand with criss-crossing lines making their way up his wrist and arm; the colour was bright red like a burn.

Toris glanced down at his arms again before his eyes went back to Adalhard, "But I thought that the Earth clan was gone, practically a myth." He jumped as Marius' loud laugh barked out suddenly at his words.

"Ah right sorry, forgot that they fed you that crock in your pre-marking lessons." Marius continued as Adalhard shook his head exasperated, "The Earth clan did vanish, but they are no myth. The disappearance of the whole clan happened only about two generations ago, they were still around when we were children. One of our best friends was from the Earth clan, what was her name again Ada?"

"Hestia, you used to tease her and call her Tia."

"Ah right, oh memories." His face took on a faraway look as he smiled; sighing again Adalhard took up the explanation.

"Anyway, there are a few of us who believe that the clan is still out there. Of course the only ones who do are the similar elders who are in exile for disagreeing with the feud, so we don't know what the council members think. It is our hope that they don't believe in the continued existence of the Earth clan."

"But why? Why are you so certain of their existence? And why do you want to keep the others in the dark? After all wouldn't it only keep the feud ranging on longer than needed?"

"You are asking that really? Aren't you the one who now bares the markings of the Guardian to Earth? How can you be asking if we are sure about the clan's existence?" Marius rolled his eyes as Toris flushed a deep red closing his mouth on the further questions. "Continuing though, we don't want the council elders to learn of this because we don't know why the neutral clan went into hiding but whatever the reason, the councils would make it their mission to either control and corrupt the Earth clan or destroy it, since that would be a tie breaker to have the Earth clan on a faction's side."

"Oh," Toris said in a small voice, his cheeks still scarlet, "Then what am I supposed to do? I don't know where the clan is."

"You'll have to search them out. You are already on the beginnings of their ground, just go deeper into the forest; I'd try to keep going directly northeast, it should get you to the centre of the forest, and at some point the Earth clan will either be visible to you or you to them." Adalhard instructed with his arms crossed, his ice eyes reflecting nothing of what he thought.

Toris nodded slowly as Marius jumped in again, "Now you go pack up whatever you can't leave behind! I'd worry mostly about clothes and things to help you live in the woods; no useless things! Me and Ada are going to make you some food to take!"

As Toris went back into his room to pack, Marius placed his hand on Adalhard's shoulder. "He's going to be fine Ada, Toris already knows how to survive and Cleo sent word with one of her birds to Tia, you know she'll send out her best to find him."

"Ja, I know Marius, it doesn't stop me from being worried. Toris has never been very strong or tough though, and according to Cleo our hope of peace rests on the Earth clan, and what they decide to do in the coming years, I just don't want to see any of these kids hurt. Not after Gil," he broke off heading into Toris' small kitchen to try and prepare food for the teen; he knew he wasn't going to see the teen for a long time. Marius followed, his thoughts likewise occupied.

* * *

><p>There you go! Chapter 2, hope you guys liked it!<p>

Character Review!

Adalhard (means noble and brave): Germania, Fire elder (estranged from clan)

Marius (derived from Mars, Roman God of War): Grandpa Rome, Water elder (estranged from clan)

Hestia: Mamma Greece, Earth elder

Cleo: Mamma Egypt, Light elder

please review? ;-)

~Pen


	4. Connecting to the Earth

AN: Hi guys! I'm back with a new chapter to Guardian! Yeah I don't have a lot to say up here right now... Oh PLEASE REVIEW! I know it's annoying for authors to keep begging for reviews, I get annoyed by it all the time but really as much as I write this story for myself I want to know if people are enjoying it as well. On that note, thank you to Name who reviewed last chapter! I hope you like this one just as much!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Connecting to the Earth

* * *

><p>The forest was silent. Not unnaturally so, this was the silence-that-is-full-of-noise kind of silence. Toris could hear the birdsong in the trees even if he couldn't always see the bird whose throat made the liquid trills, he could hear the rustle and scamper of small animals in the underbrush. The few fallen leaves and the branches on the ground occasionally crunched under his feet, making noise that the otherwise soft grass and loose dirt could not. Twisting his head around Toris scanned the forest; peaceful though it was he had never been this deep before. His eyes looked to the sky for a moment, taking in the large canopy barely allowing the glimpse of blue sky.<p>

He had been traveling for a day and a half at this point; he couldn't wrap his head around how big the forest was. He could remember the lands to the west that he had grown up on, the clan of water lived near the coast, appropriate that it was, and he had never questioned the fact that it only took a day to travel from the water's edge to the central neutral grounds. This forest seemed to stretch on forever, not that the thought distressed him as much as he thought it would. Toris stopped and dropped his pack to the ground, sitting beside it. It had been a long time since he had walked for so long without stop; now his feet hurt something fierce.

Smiling ruefully, Toris pulled off the boots encasing his feet, the socks too. It was warm enough of a day to have less layers, the walking just made it worse. Sighing happily he let his bare feet touch the dirt as he closed his eyes, taking in the sounds of the forest and the scents along with them.

He couldn't remember the last time he had just sat in the woods; this past year had been full of trying to keep his mind busy and (unsuccessfully) off of Feliks. Before the blonde had been chosen they had never really sat silently in the woods either. Sparingly in their clearing, but not where Feliks couldn't see the sky. He also tended to chatter, filling the silence, calling it oppressive. Now, though, Toris relished the chance at peacefully sitting and relaxing without making noise. Perhaps it was his new sensitivity to the world around him, the feeling of something calling deeply into his soul, and the much fainter response from within.

That was when he heard it. A faint sound, a combination of high pitched whines, and a few scattered barks; Toris rose slowly to his feet, grabbing his pack and boots he headed towards the sound. Slowly he moved, not certain of the animal creating the sounds, but unable to turn away from the increasingly obvious, distressed noises. Ducking his head under a branch he slipped around a tree only to stop and stare at what he found.

The creature was a wolf, smaller in size than his expectation; it was probably very young, he examined the beautiful creature. The wolf was lean; it's fur smooth and sleek. The colour was a shifting grey, so much like the look of iron. As his eyes passed over the haunch, he saw what was causing the distress. The poor creature's tail had been caught in what looked like a trap, the end of the tail looked ragged, and the wolf had clearly been caught for a while; its tugging and pulling to free itself had stripped some of the wonderful fur from its tail.

Toris couldn't help but feel a rush of sympathy for the helpless creature. He needed to help free it, but how was he going to do that without the wolf turning on him? Slowly he walked closer, making soft noises to alert the wolf to his presence hopefully in a non threatening manner. The wolf's head turned and looked at him, a soft growl rumbling deep in its throat.

"Hey now easy," Toris coaxed softly, still moving towards the tail, he could feel something, coming from the wolf, an awareness maybe? Either way he tried to put out a calming aura, smiling slightly as the wolf's tense muscles relaxed slightly. It was clear that the wolf was still wary but it no longer was on the verge of attack. Toris moved closer once again, still murmuring soft words of encouragement and trying to keep the wolf relaxed. He finally reached the tail in the trap and he examined exactly what he could try to do.

The trap was simple; it looked like a regular trigger system, with a bar that snapped into place presumably breaking a small creature's neck, though the tail thankfully didn't look broken. Toris reached for it, trying to keep from moving the tail too much. Pulling slightly at the trap, Toris found the release mechanism and triggered it. The bar that had kept the trapped tail in place fell away, the wolf rushing forward a few steps to swing its tail around, chasing it for a moment. Toris laughed, smiling widely; setting the trap once more on the ground he sat down near it watching the near joyful wolf. He hadn't expected the gray wolf to react like a joyful puppy upon release, so he was enjoying the scene. He fully expected that the animal would calm down and slink away into the forest within a few moments.

He didn't expect the wolf to turn and start walking towards him! Green eyes widening as the predator moved fluidly towards him, the varying shades of silver and grey in its coat blending together to look almost like armour. For a moment Toris stopped breathing, as he stared into the wolf's deep amber eyes.

~?~

Jumping slightly Toris' head spun around looking for the source of the noise, only to look back at the wolf, which was now close enough that he would barely have to reach his hand out to touch.

~?~

Hearing the 'sound' again Toris felt something in him respond, the same thing that had responded to the soul deep call of the forest earlier. Recalling the idea that he could sense an awareness from the wolf Toris tried to mentally reach out again, mimicking the way the soul response had felt. Reaching out with what he was starting to think of as his 'awareness' this time he was sure that he met the wolf's mind. Foreign feelings assaulted his mind, gratitude, respect, affection and curiosity. Reaching out physically with his hand, Toris kept eye contact with the wolf, waiting to see the response.

It happened within an instant, the wolf butted it's head right up against his palm nuzzling Toris. The feelings that he had been picking up from the wolf changed to a flood of emotion, mostly affection, acceptance, and love. The flood trickled down into a steady presence in the back of his mind as the wolf came even closer for Toris to fling his arms around the neck of the wolf, a stray tear or two leading from his eyes.

~Bonded~ Toris heard the word echo in his mind, the voice was young and feminine, Toris' eyes widened slightly as he realized the word had come from the wolf's mind. It, no, _she_ nodded to his unspoken, barely thought question. More emotion swirled through him, this time of reassurance as Toris pulled himself away.

"Well that was unexpected eh?"

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this little shorty! Review!<p>

~Pen


	5. Learning Truths

AN: I'm BACK! Dear Lord this took way longer than I ever wanted. Plus side this is our last chapter before I jump into action! I'm beyond sorry with how long it took to update this. I was stuck and I'm in my final year for Theatre Production so I have been in charge of crews and nearly over working myself between the classes and the productions. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the latest installment of The Seventh Guardian! ~Pen

Disclaimer: I own my laptop, my painting/sculpting supplies and nothing that would make me the amount of money Hetalia would...

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Learning Truths

Toris looked up towards the voice who had spoken, backing up against the tree nearest to him. The wolf at his side growled staying close but in-between him and the new figure. The person stepped out from the shadows under a tree on to the somewhat clear path Toris was on. The figure seemed to be about Toris' age, his caramel blonde hair was pulled back with the exception of a stubborn curl in front of his deep indigo eyes. He was dressed in what looked like hunting leathers of different browns with a moulted green tunic underneath his natural jerkin. Slung at his hip was a long dagger and across his shoulder was a quiver and arrows. Hovering on his lips was a small half smile aimed directly at Toris and his wolf.

"Hey now, I'm not going to hurt you." The blonde said as he rolled up the sleeve on his right arm. There on the pale skin was a crossing design in the same honey gold of Toris' the only difference being the blonde's symbol of a paw print and ivy only being on his hand. Smiling again at Toris' reaction he continued talking. "The name's Matthew, as you can see I'm a member of the Earth clan just as you are, my guardian. Will you calm your wolf yearling down and tell me your name?"

Nodding Toris sent out a feeling of reassurance towards the wolf, slowly the fur sleeked back down, as her growls subsided. She lay down as Toris stood to respond, "My name is Toris,"

Matthew nodded as Toris continued to look at him, there was something familiar about the blonde but he couldn't place what, the blonde continued talking as Toris searched his thoughts. "Well, I should let Herakles know that I've found you, don't want him to keep looking around." With that almost cryptic comment Matthew's arm was thrust into the air just in time for a red tail hawk to land on his wrist, the blonde stroked the head of the fierce looking bird murmuring softly. As Toris watched Matthew threw the bird back into the air watching it take off through the trees, as his gaze came to rest upon Toris again his hands dropped to his hips regarding the nervous brunette. The stance was so familiar that it all clicked together in Toris' mind.

"You're just like Alfred!" he exclaimed before his mind caught up to what his mouth was saying. Flushing deeply at his outburst his hands flew to his mouth, moments too late to contain the words, the surprise in the blonde's eyes was crystal, Toris stumbled to apologize. "Sorry, you just remind me of someone I knew back in central territory. Really sorry you wouldn't,"

"Alfred of the Fire clan?" the blonde asked quietly cutting across Toris' apology, "How do you know him?"

"Ah, he's helped me out some times in the past, when the Darkness clan was trying to torment me and the top three of Fire were around. He's always like that trying,"

"To be the hero." The blonde finished quietly with Toris, he was smiling but his eyes were almost sad with the subject on the Fire's Third.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Toris questioned puzzled, as he absently fiddled with the sleeve on his left arm, Adalhard and Marius had forced him out of his true long sleeves that fell down to his wrists compromising on the length issue he now wore a simple cotton shirt with three quarter length sleeves the idea was to make it easy for the Earth clan to identify him. He also wore simple cotton breeches; they were both in brown, the tunic of a lighter shade than the bottoms. City clothes, which was surely noted by the blonde upon sight.

Matthew sighed quietly his eyes distant, "I don't know if you had heard of this living in the neutral territory, but back about thirteen years ago Alfred had a twin brother, who when their parents were at the Ice clan for diplomatic reasons disappeared; though probably by this point no one remembers it."

"No, Alfred still talks about it." Toris said quietly eyes locking with Matthew's as the blonde quickly drew in a breath, "He mentioned his brother when I asked why he defended me, after all the clan I was born into wouldn't so why should someone from the Fire clan who we were allied against bother." As Matthew's eyes gathered a shine that Toris declined to comment on he continued, "So you are the lost child huh? You have to admit its a little funny the lost child joining the lost clan."

A weak chuckled greeted his response as Matthew nodded, "yeah, there is that." Quick as a flash a smile reasserted itself on the blonde's face as another figure came through the trees. Slightly taller than Matthew he was similarly dressed in hunting leathers of browns, also with quiver and bow slung across his back. The main difference was the lack of presence of a blade on his person. The unknown young man had longer brown hair that fell untamed just past his chin, a gentle wave aiding in its unkempt appearance. His eyes were half closed in a deceptively sleepy manner; Toris could just make out the sea green colour of the irises. He had the notion that even if the tanned teen looked like he would fall asleep standing there, the moment anything moved in a threatening manner he would notice and act. Of course his eyes dropped to the newcomer's right arm where the sight of the honey toned marking gleamed on his tan skin, his marking showing a leaf similar to Toris' own.

"Looks like you did find him Matthew," the brunette said slowly, a feeling of laze permeating his words. Toris glanced back at Matthew to see a look of annoyance aimed at the newcomer.

"That's why I sent Firefeather to you hoser," he said darkly his glare deepening for a moment as the other chuckled warmly, returning his gaze to Toris the blonde's eyes dropped the glare. "This laze-about is Herakles, another from the Earth clan as I'm sure you've gathered Guardian. Herakles this is Toris." As he spoke the red tail hawk from before landed on Matthew's shoulder and but it's head against the blonde's cheek as another bird winged in to land on Herakles; the bird was a little owl, unlike it's companion on Matthew's shoulder, this bird's head was not level with it's bonded rather reaching only the level of Herakles' eyes. Curious gold eyes gazed at Toris, who had never seen an owl so small gazed back.

"Well Toris, these are two of our bonded partners; we each have two by the way, this curious lady is Athena." Herakles reached up to stroke the head of his small owl as he spoke, Toris nodded his eyes flicking towards Matthew how was similarly reassuring his bird.

"And this is Firefeather," was the blonde's response to the look. Turning his indigo eyes on the wolf still by Toris' feet Matthew asked the next question, "Did she give you a name for her? Or ask for a name yet?"

"Ah, Dalia," Toris said; before quickly looking down at the wolf at his feet, where did that name come from? The yearling looked up to meet his eye and winked, clearly she had slipped it into his head.

"Luck in fate eh? One can hope." Matthew said with a chuckle as he shared a glance with Herakles whose eyes had drifted towards the sky marking the passing time.

"It's about time to go," the deep voice startled Toris for a moment before he remembered the sleepy looking brunette. He glanced questioningly at the two from the Earth clan before asking,

"Go where?"

Matthew shot him an amused look before responding, "Home of course, we need to get you back to Heartwood, our city of trees in the Golden Forest." As his words left his mouth the two birds took off and Herakles stared forwards down the path, with a quiet chuckle Matthew followed Herakles, Toris and Dalia falling in behind the blonde, wondering how this new home would turn out.

Toris looked around, his head spinning almost like Athena's, the two had told him they were in Heartwood but he couldn't see a difference really from the rest of the forest they had just passed through. He could hear Matthew's smothered laughter to one side, and Herakles' sleepy chuckle to the other. He shot his eyes to Matthew, who simply smirked in response.

~Bonded. Scents come from above.~

Looking down to meet Dalia's amber eyes, Toris felt her sending her confusion again. She could smell more humans but she couldn't find them. The scents were from above, and she knew humans didn't have wings. Slowly an idea wormed its way into Toris' mind, his eyes drifted upwards for the first time and he gasped.

Up in the tree's boughs he could clearly see a window! He ignored the louder laughter from Herakles and Matthew as he peered closer. There seemed to be a building within the branches, but the outside was carved to imitate the other branches, camouflaging the architecture.

"We are in the Bird bonded territory, right now," Matthew explained as they continued on their way, "That means any of the clan whose first bond was with a bird tends to live here, especially if they have only birds as bondmates. The different residences are tailored to our bondmates' comfort.

"So are your places in this area?" Toris asked his eyes drifting to the birds that rested on each of his companion's shoulders.

Still smiling Matthew shook his head, "No, remember we told you that we each have two bondmates, we reside in the Dens, as will you our newest Den-brother! First though, we need to see the council, though they already know of your arrival you should meet them."

Toris nodded slowly, his mind still full of questions, "So where is the council located?"

"Oh it's right in the centre of Heartwood, and it's on the ground so we don't have to worry about climbing any stairs." Matthew grinned at him again before Herakles took over the tour.

"We'll be there soon, and someone will be able to answer all of your questions without confusing you with half information like this one does." He aimed a mocking glare at the blonde who shrugged but had the decency to look slightly abashed at the comment. "In all the years I've known and partnered with Matthew his tendency to give half answers has never wavered. It took months for the elders to learn which clan he had come from!"

"Yes, between his dislike of straight answers and your general laziness it truly is astonishing that you two are our top members in skill and strength." A voice drawled from behind, Toris spun and saw a woman leaning against a tree. Her voice had held warmth while scolding his two guides, and her eyes crinkled slightly with wrinkles and merriment. She seemed to be about Adalhard and Marius's age, if the silvering brown hair and light face creases were anything to go by. Yet, she seemed not to notice her age as she moved smoothly towards them, the smaller bird on her shoulder the brown and cream of a kestrel. Her eyes were a similar shade to Herakles', though more blue and grey mixed with the sea green than his. Her body: lithe, and her movements smooth like a hunting cat. Toris glanced beside him; his eyebrow raised seeing Matthew's blush and sheepish expression. His eyes were turned away from both Toris' gaze as well as the hawk-like gaze of the elder.

Strange.

"Thank you, you brighten my day grandmother," Herakles murmured beside Toris, his eye lids dropping as he introduced the formidable looking woman to the nervous brunette.

"Toris, this is Hestia the chief of the elder council, my grandmother. Grandmother Hestia, this is Toris, newly marked chosen of Earth."

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


End file.
